


The Way You Blush

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bondage, Dom!Kylo, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Spanking, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Sub!Hux, Teasing, ass fixation, bonus art, fantasy scenario, ots carry, over the shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now you’re at my mercy,” Kylo said, his voice distorted by the mask.  “You’ve behaved badly and you deserve what’s coming to you.  We’ve landed in the docking bay of the Finalizer and they’ll be expecting me to bring my prisoner abroad.  Since you seem to like putting on a show we’re going to put on a show for them.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I love giving love to underrepresented kinks and OTS carry doesn't seem to be around much in this fandom. I hope you enjoy our story and PolypusRegina's naughty art at the end as much as we enjoyed working on it!

Hux first learned about the concept of a visceral force-led fantasy in his quarters on the Finalizer.  They lay in his own bed; his sanctuary where he could let go and explore every whim that came to mind.  Kylo had promised him his wildest fantasy would come true if he could open himself up enough to experience it and so Hux had trust trusted him with it; let him pluck it gently from his mind.  His secret desires had been buried so deep in his own subconscious that he only knew the vague details.  They were too shameful-- too utterly humiliating for him to ever speak out loud.

 

It had all started with the blushing.  Hux blushed everywhere and Kylo couldn’t get enough of it.  When he’d learned of Hux’s proclivities towards being disciplined he had taken it upon himself to punish him for little things and blushing had been one of them.  Kylo was imaginative but despite his reputation not particularly sadistic when it came to carnal pleasures.  His “punishments” were almost charming-- Hux had been denied an orgasm only for Kylo to relent and give in later in the evening.  He’d been teased with soft kisses in the places he was ticklish.  A few times Kylo had idly joked about doing something harder but Hux was starting to suspect he didn’t have it in him to give him what he craved.

 

Then the knight shared with him the strangest concept.  With the innermost thoughts Hux had offered up he could construct an experience so real that the senses wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

 

“It’s safe and I’ll be here with you,” Kylo promised.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your concern for my well-being,” Hux began, touching the knight’s face gently, “But it all sounds rather... tame.  I admit, I’m curious.  Though not particularly worried.”

 

“If you would only let me show you,” Kylo pleaded.  And of course he’d relented, unable to deny the man anything.

 

Now as he lay in bed with his innermost yearnings safely in Kylo’s grasp he felt the scenery shift around him.  He was no longer lying naked on warm sheets but dressed in his uniform on the cold floor of Kylo’s shuttle.  Unable to believe his eyes he took in the surroundings; felt the unforgiving steel beneath his back.

 

“What is this?” He asked, unnerved by the way his voice echoed in the space

 

Kylo appeared above him, a picture of solemnity.  Hux breathed in sharply at the look of determination in the eyes that examined him.

 

“No more questions.”  His deep voice had hardened considerably from the intimate way he spoke when they were alone together.

 

Kylo undressed him almost tenderly, taking his time with every button and fastening, and then lay him on his back so he could bind his wrists and ankles with black silk rope.  The knight gave him a lingering kiss before putting on his mask.  He fitted a breathable nylon sack over the General’s head which attached to a collar to hide his features.

 

Thoughts racing, Hux couldn’t help but moan as he was left on the floor to squirm as his captor walked a slow circle around him.

 

“Now you’re at my mercy,” Kylo said, his voice distorted by the mask.  “You’ve behaved badly and you deserve what’s coming to you.  We’ve landed in the docking bay of the Finalizer and they’ll be expecting me to bring my prisoner abroad.  Since you seem to like putting on a show we’re going to put on a show for them.”

 

Heart hammering in his chest, Hux’s eyes widened beneath the fabric obstructing his face.  Kylo nudged him with his boot and rolled him gracelessly onto his stomach before placing that boot firmly on his exposed buttocks.  A hot blush spread over his body.

 

“And still you have the gall to flaunt yourself,” Kylo muttered, nudging one cheek with the toe of his boot.  He knelt down suddenly and murmured close to Hux’s ear:  “Do you think I don’t see your innermost thoughts?  How you contrive to seduce me with that blushing ass until I’m forced to fuck it?”

 

Hux gasped, his forehead pressed to the cold steel.  “I don’t--”

 

The muffled plea was silenced by a firm smack against his backside.  

 

“Don’t make me do that again, _General._ ”  Kylo spat out the title like a curse.  “It will make you redder there and I know you enjoy that.”

 

The General whimpered, another flush of heat coursing through him at the mild sting.  

 

“As you enjoy showing it off,” the knight continued, “I’m going to give you an audience.”  

 

Kylo lifted him so quickly that he barely had time to register what was happening before he’d been flung unceremoniously over Kylo’s shoulder with his burning ass pointed in the air and his bound legs hanging over Kylo’s chest.  An understanding dawned on him and he cried out, struggling against his bonds.  His cock hardened painfully with the realization of what was about to happen.  The knight merely clamped an arm over his thighs and strode to the ramp as it opened.

 

The first thing Hux felt as he was indecently paraded out into the docking bay was the cooler air on his naked skin.  Ren kept him as high up on his shoulder as possible so that if he had been maskless he might have pressed a kiss to one bare hip.  Hux squirmed just thinking about that, grateful that his erection was hidden.  

 

“They have been told that a high ranking member of the resistance is being brought on board for interrogation.  Everyone wants a glimpse,” Kylo said, his soft tone almost jeering.  Sure enough Hux heard the thud of boots as a line of stormtroopers marched past.  “People are staring,” Kylo added.  “Their eyes are all drawn to the way you blush.  Your impudent buttocks will be the talk of the ship in no time.”

 

Hux buried his face in that broad back from the shame of it; General Hux of the First Order reduced to a pair of legs and a squirming ass over Kylo Ren’s shoulder.  They were passing into a corridor now and to his horror Ren gave him a pinch with his gloved fingers.

 

A fresh blush earned him another quick smack but there was more torment to come as Ren’s large hand spread over one cheek and gripped it.

 

He groaned as his body sought to find balance between the desperate arousal the action stirred in him and the renewed sense of humiliation.  If they were heading for the interrogation room Ren was surely taking the long way.

 

As if he weren’t suffering enough Ren lazily spread his cheeks with his thumb so he could feel the cold air against his painfully exposed opening.

 

Now his hips bucked of their own accord as he was powerless to stop the assault of Ren’s hand.  People would be staring in shock and amusement at the display.  He heard their footfalls as they neared and then stopped, no doubt transfixed by the sight of Kylo Ren having his way with a prisoner’s bare ass. And surely, Kylo was taking his time, his pace much slower than the usual way he stormed about the ship. And Hux couldn’t decide if it was more torment than he could bear, or if it was perfect. It was probably the latter. But he would never admit it.

 

When the knight’s hand trailed languidly down his crevice again he was suddenly grateful that Kylo had bound his ankles.  The only thing more humiliating than this rigid jerking of his hips would have been treating the crew to the sight of his helplessly kicking legs and bare feet as Kylo took his pleasure.  He felt hot all over and his heart pounded as a renewed flush bloomed on his cheeks.  Kylo would notice and punish him for that; accuse him of showing off.

 

A moment later his fear of further punishment was the last thing on his mind.

 

What had been a teasing touch along the cleft of his ass soon became a pair of clever, insistent fingers dragging more firmly between his cheeks. Hux flinched a little, muscles instinctively tightening against the threat of intrusion, but the low chuckle it earned from Kylo was all the proof he needed that it was a pointless endeavor. The knight would have his way with or without Hux’s help.

 

It didn’t stop Hux from trying, though. Not in the slightest. He still wriggled and squirmed, a muffled cry escaping him when he felt those leather-clad fingertips skim over the sensitive rim of his entrance. What might have been the worst sort of torture was not knowing just how far Kylo was going to push. It was a fear of--and an excitement for--the unknown, only amplified by the fact that he was trapped there, slung over Kylo’s shoulder like a battle trophy.  Perhaps the crew would assume the knight would have his way with him.  His mouth went dry at that delicious thought as his ankles shuddered against their restraint and his feet wiggled frantically, provoking a throaty laugh from Kylo.

 

“The more you struggle the more of an audience we’re drawing,” the knight whispered.

 

He punctuated that last with a cruel press of his forefinger against the tight clutch of his entrance; just enough to tease.  Hux sobbed beneath the head covering.  It was too much.  His cock pressed painfully into Kylo’s shoulder, begging for release.  Even the friction of the cowl as he was jostled with every step served to torment him even further.

 

“Lord Ren,” came the voice of an officer.  To Hux’s ears it carried a hint of amusement.  “Where are you taking the prisoner?”

 

To Hux’s shock Ren hadn’t lifted his finger from his shamelessly exposed hole but was instead tracing a leisurely circle around the rim in full view of this officer.  And Hux was leaning into the touch, moaning like a common whore.  He could have wept with embarrassment.

 

“The prisoner is to be interrogated.  Stand aside.”

 

The doors to the interrogation room mercifully slid open and then for a second that felt like it stretched on forever Hux wasn’t entirely sure where fantasy stopped and reality began. It was a rush of sensations, the ones in his head giving way to the ones truly pressed into his skin--and just like that, everything went hot and bright, overwhelming in a way he wasn’t accustomed to, mundane things like the feel of the sheets against his skin suddenly so much more than he could handle.

 

But before he could even have a moment to breathe Kylo was already on him--likely had been the entire time he was caught up in his own fantasy--mouth pressed warm and greedy to the column of his throat, to his chest, anywhere and everywhere. In the end Hux didn’t get so much as that single second to catch his breath. By the time his eyes fluttered open, lips parted around each gasp, he swore he could still feel that phantom touch. Except that there wasn’t anything phantom about it, not when it was the real Kylo with his hand nudged between his thighs, slick fingers too warm to be the gloved hands he felt in his head.

 

Hux dragged in a rough gasp, feeling like the first time he’d properly filled his lungs all night, and his body surged forward, trembling and shuddering. But Kylo was a step ahead of him, his free hand splayed wide across the General’s chest to press him back down into the mattress.

 

“Look at you,” he murmured-- _purred_ \--leaning in close enough to let his lips brush ever so lightly against Hux’s. And Hux might have been tempted to claim a kiss if there was enough blood in his brain to allow it. Or if he wasn’t still so out of breath that a mere kiss might have just rendered him unconscious. Not that Kylo might have let him claim one even if he tried.

 

“I was starting to think you might come before I even laid a single finger on you,” the knight added with a soft, smug chuckle, breath warm against his cheek. “And wouldn’t that have been a sight? General Hux, making a mess all over himself at the thought of being so _humiliated_ … At the thought of being draped over my shoulder like a slave who serves no purpose but to be my plaything. And yet still bold enough to show off that blushing bottom to anyone who glances your way?”

 

Hux felt his face immediately flush with heat, his cheeks bright with shame and arousal, and he couldn’t tell if he wanted to hide forever or preen under Kylo’s watchful eye, flaunting the blush that he knew he loved so much. It was a choice that he wasn’t really in the right mind to make, and just as soon as he’d opened his mouth to try and defend himself he was silenced by a ravenous kiss. It was an unexpected move, but in just another moment Hux would realize it was only the first of many surprises.

 

He brought up his hands to reach for Kylo, maybe wrap around his shoulders or his neck. But before he could get that far Kylo was too quick, grabbing his wrists and pinning them up above his head.

 

“ _Ren--_ ” he gasped, a warning and a broken plea all at once as he arched up almost involuntarily.

 

“General,” Kylo answered, soft and a touch breathless as he grinned sharp against the corner of his mouth. Teasing and yet so _fond_. But Hux didn’t have much time to dwell on the devastatingly intimate tone his voice had taken, not when Kylo was suddenly pulling back. He had that dark look in his eyes, the kind that meant he had a plan, that he _wanted_ something. That look meant that he was going to get it.

 

Hux didn’t even think as far as trying to move his hands from where they’d been pinned before Kylo was urging him over onto his belly, pressing him into the mattress with warm, eager hands.

 

“It’s just you and me, now,” he murmured, whispered like a secret into Hux’s skin where he leaned in to press a kiss to the small of his back. “Let me see it, Hux… Just a little more. I’m enough of an audience for you, aren’t I?”

 

Hux didn’t even have to glance back over his shoulder to know that Ren was pressing that smug grin into each kiss, peppered lower and lower still until soft lips gave way to sharp teeth, sinking just far enough into one cheek to make him jump. And just like that Kylo got his wish. Hux was powerless to stop the rush of heat that started in his face and flooded his body until he knew his poor bare ass had to be just as ruby red as the rest of him. And somehow the fact that the only witness to it was Kylo didn’t help him feel any less mortified as he buried his face in his arms and tried not to squirm, earning a low chuckle from the knight.

 

He could feel Kylo smooth a hand over the curve of his ass, slow and reverent before he hummed, “ _Beautiful._ ” It sounded so much like praise that Hux couldn’t help the way his body responded to it, his back arching, pushing himself against Ren so shamelessly.

 

Despite his utter humiliation Hux finally gathered his wits enough to speak then, swallowing thickly before he croaked out, “Are you going to just stare at my ass all night, or are you going to-- _ah_!” Evidently, Kylo was plenty willing to do more than just look as those slick fingers suddenly plunged back inside of him.

 

“I can’t do both?” Ren answered, his free hand wrapped around the General’s hip to keep him pinned as he worked a pair of fingers to the hilt, slick and easy in the tight clutch of his body.

 

Hux moaned loudly at the intrusion and he fought against the hand that restrained him; desperate to feel those fingers brush against the nerves inside.  It was almost too much.  

 

Kylo knew Hux wasn’t necessarily in dire need of the prep, not the way he might be if they were just falling into bed together. But he could hardly resist letting it stretch on just a little further once he had Hux on his stomach, teasing him open with a touch that was hardly teasing at all. He didn’t waste much time before giving Hux what he wanted, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers down to stroke over that hidden spot inside him, insistent but maddeningly gentle.

 

The General writhed as he was treated to another slow pass of Ren’s fingers.  He pressed his flushed face into the cool sheets, painfully aroused at this new torment-- the thought of Kylo getting off on the renewed blush sent him so close to the edge that he was reduced to a shuddering wreck.

 

Ren almost swore he could feel that rush of warmth wrapped around his fingers--a ripple of heat that he wished he could devour whole. This was a close second though, as he smoothed his other hand up along the curve of Hux’s spine, and let his touch brush over that bundle of nerves one last time before he pulled them free, slowly so he could savor the filthy drag of it.

 

“I’d say you’re as ready as you’ll ever be,” he chuckled, shifting his weight a little where he was settled between Hux’s knees. And that still-slick hand ended up wrapped around his cock, pumping himself with a sigh. His fondness for teasing the poor General might have gone on longer if it wasn’t for the fact that his own pleasure was now on the line. His patience was limitless when Hux was the one suffering, squirming so sweetly beneath him. But he was too selfish for it now, as he brought his free hand back down, palming Hux open so he could press the flushed head of his cock right against the abused rim of his opening. He didn’t immediately push into him though, sparing the effort for one last glancing brush just to feel Hux twitch and tighten against him.

 

“Kylo… _please…_ ”

 

Kylo barely had enough breath in his lungs to afford him another laugh, the noise tumbling from his chest low and rough.

 

“Begging, even? Hux, you’re spoiling me…”

 

Ren didn’t give him time to think of anything clever before his head promptly went blank, thoughts silenced in a way only Kylo could manage. And maybe that should have been something else to feel so ashamed of, that nothing could shut him up faster than that hot-tight-full feeling of Ren’s cock pressing inside of him in one smooth thrust. In the end, all he could answer with was a wrung-out moan, shuddering and needy as his fingers curled into the sheets beneath him and his hips rolled back to meet his partner’s.

 

Clearly Kylo wasn’t much better off, though, if his distinct lack of a clever taunt was anything to go by. At long last the teasing seemed to have come to an end, and Hux could have sobbed his relief if he wasn’t too busy moaning like a well-paid whore. It wouldn’t be the first time that night that such a comparison could be made.  Hux was too far gone to find it anything but fitting as every inch of his body begged for more, begged to be speared open on the knight’s cock without so much as an ounce of shame.

 

He felt his knees slide a little on the sheets, nudged further apart by Ren’s own. That last little inch let him in closer, let him in _deeper_ , and Hux choked on a gasp, breath catching in the back of his throat when his own eagerness threatened to overwhelm him entirely.  That finally earned a soft laugh from Kylo, the sound of it sweet in his ear when Ren had leaned down over him, caging in Hux’s body with his own. Kylo’s mouth was hot against his skin, almost maddeningly gentle where he pressed his lips to the side of his neck just above the pounding of his racing pulse. There were no rough kisses, no fresh marks bitten into his skin. Just the ever-present heat of Ren’s breath, hot and damp where he was so devastatingly sensitive.

 

Hux opened his mouth to speak and Kylo quieted him with a kiss pressed hastily to the side of his mouth.

 

“Let me,” he said when he pulled away.  “Just let go… let me.”

 

Hux only had to fight with himself for a fraction of a second before he gave in to Kylo’s request, feeling himself go slack as he finally gave himself over. He was rewarded with a slower, deeper roll of the knight’s hips, letting him feel every inch as his cock dragged over just the right spot. It was almost too much--an insistent friction that had Hux going tense all over again. A ragged hiccup of a breath was wrenched from his chest when Kylo’s next thrust came a little harder, a little faster. His hands were fisted so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles had surely gone white, gripping at the bedding beneath him the same way he’d claw at Ren’s back if he wasn’t pressed flat on his belly instead. But with that sacrifice, Hux found other ways to use the position to his advantage, each punishing thrust forcing his hips down against the mattress and giving his neglected cock the friction it so craved.

 

“You’re so eager,” Kylo taunted him.  “Still blushing, still hot for me… you can’t control yourself, can you?”

 

Hux could hardly answer with more than a whimper, a vicious shudder wracking his spine before he finally managed to rasp:

 

“Around you? Never.”

 

“Then maybe next time we’ll do it for real, hmm?”

 

Despite the way they’d spent the majority of their time together, lost in the depths of his own lurid fantasy, Hux had almost forgotten the initial feelings that had brought him to this level of excitement. He was so wrapped up in the heat of the moment that Kylo’s words cut straight through with a terrifying accuracy, bringing all those images right back up to the surface of his mind. And just like that, he was ruined. The one last thought--the threat of Kylo making good on his promise and parading him around the ship was all it took before he was flushed with an entirely different sort of heat. His climax hit him hard without warning, muscles going tense, fluttering tight and slick around Kylo’s length where it was still buried to the hilt inside of him. Hux was too lost in the sensation to know exactly when Kylo finally followed him over that sharp edge, but he could feel the knight tense against him as his own cock pulsed weakly against his belly, the last of his orgasm draining from him, and his strength along with it.

 

He was left a wrung-out mess, hair damp with sweat and curling at the temples as he panted against the pillow his arms were still locked around. Kylo was hardly any better off. He could feel Ren’s weight press a little more firmly against him, draped over him so carefully. Hux could still feel his lips against the nape of his neck, and he swore he could feel it when they curled up at the corners.

  
“General,” Ren purred at his breathless lover with a wicked grin, “you know I love the way you blush.”

 

***

***

***

 


End file.
